Studies will be conducted on factors concerned with the stimulation of blood vessel formation of a series of transplanted tumors and tumor extracts using the hamster cheek pouch. In addition, studies to determine the pattern of tumor invasiveness will be continued using both transmission and scanning electronmicroscopy.